Episode 230 (25th February 1963)
Plot Annie almost catches Jed adding to graffiti about Jack on the viaduct. He tries to get Doreen to agree to a date with him but she easily escapes his charms. Joe starts work on Gamma Garments' water heater as Swindley has given him the job. Len mouths off about Swindley in the Corner Shop about Swindley. Emily walks in and fearlessly lectures him about evading his responsibilities. Martha and Minnie spread the news that the rents are going up on both Coronation Street and Mawdsley Street. Val and Concepta are annoyed by the landlord's greed. Lucille is given a study by school on the street in the 1930s and looks for Harry's old photos for inspiration. Annie intends to thanks all the residents personally for their support for her and Jack. Sheila agrees to a date with Jerry if he'll supply a man for Doreen. Having heard what Emily said to Len, Swindley thanks her. Lucille looks through the old photos but within them Concepta finds a more recent one of Harry with his arm round another woman. Christine apologises to Frank for accusing him of setting Alf on Joe. Frank agrees to go to a darts match at the British Legion with Alf. Minnie's television breaks down and she's unable to watch No Hiding Place so she goes to Martha's instead. Jerry asks Jed to be Doreen's date for the night. Joe tells Jerry he'd be better off working at Roscoe & Pitts but he's not interested. Harry comes home from work for his tea to a frosty reception from Concepta. She demands to know who the woman is in the photograph. Doreen dons a blonde wig and is horrified to find Jed is her date. Harry tells Concepta the woman is a clippie at a Christmas party and she calms down. Jed takes the unimpressed girls to the Orinoco Club to see a stripper. He's unable to afford drinks for them and Jerry has to pay. Christine turns up at the club with Joe but they end up bickering. Joe tells Jerry he could earn 15/- a week more at Roscoe & Pitts. Jerry asks him to make enquiries for him. Joe relishes the thought of how annoyed Len will be at the news. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves (Credited as "Christine Applby") Guest cast *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson Places *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments - Back room *Viaduct steps *Orinoco Club Notes *A man who asks Doreen Lostock for a dance at the Orinoco Club is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth) and Ena Sharples (Violet Carson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The youngsters enjoy a night out; but the rent payers hear some bad news. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,677,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes